


Last

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Xanatos (Star Wars), Mentioned Darth Vader, Other, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Yoda Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: What do you do when you're the last one? What do you do when you call, knowing nobody will answer?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Dooku & Yoda (Star Wars), Feemor & Yoda (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Yoda, Xanatos & Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Last

Across the galaxy, in the cold, deserted swamps of Dagobah, Yoda awoke with a start. HE was filled with a burst of serenity and quiet. He truly felt it, the death of his great-grandpadawan.

First Xanatos fell.

Then Feemor, loyal to the very end.

Then Qui-Gon, taken too soon.

Then Dooku, the one who strived for power.

Then Ahsoka, the one who never gave up.

Then Obi-Wan, calm till the very end.

Then Anakin, the child that had been lost the moment he left Tatooine.

He truly was the last of his line and of the Jedi.

Feeling every bit of his 900 years, the tiny master waited impatiently for Luke Skywalker. Ready to join the rest of his lineage.

No longer did he want to be, 

_ Yoda, the one who lived. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here we go again!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082637) by [lifeanddeath (Ominesca_Deliat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/lifeanddeath), [Ominesca_Deliat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/Ominesca_Deliat)




End file.
